Noticed
by district12straightshot
Summary: This will be a series of drabbles about what other characters think of Katniss at diffenent parts of the Hunger games. May be more than one opinion for each character. P.S this is my first ever Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Boy from district 1: Heath

"There's no way that little thing got an eleven" whispers Glimmer. I look over at the girl and wonder how she did get that 11. She was quite short and very thin, she looked strong and tough but still she was so small. Then I notice her face, round with striking dark features, I can't help it when the thought of teaming up with her flits across my mind. I push the thought back quickly, she would never team up with someone from district 1. And anyway it would dishonour my district if I teamed up with any one from district 12. Also I know deep down that if I joined up with Katniss and got to know her I wouldn't be able to kill her. Glimmer on the other hand I couldn't like her if I tried, I'd stab her right now with my fork if I had the guts. My eyes skim up and down Katniss one more time before she is called off stage. The male from her district comes on, he's got the audience hooked from the word go. Then words come out of his mouth that will make me hate him forever. He says he loves her. My temper rises, he at least has a chance with her for a while, while I get the option of killing her or looking like a wimp in front of panem. I banish all thoughts of the girl from my mind, I need to get into games mode.


	2. Chapter 2

Glimmer:

Ha, we've got her now. She's stuck up in that tree. Just a sitting duck. I hate her, I really do with her tiny physique, and dark features. It's not even that she is that good looking, it's just well ,she gets other people's attention. People's eyes are drawn to her, even Heaths. Ever since the crowd went so crazy for the star crossed lovers I have been trying to start something with him. But he hasn't shown any signs of wanting to be with me. Hmm, he was staring at her a lot over the past week. Personally I'm not afraid of her, she couldn't kill me if I had my eyes shut. As soon as its morning I will send my arrows up at her. I am a pretty good shot.


	3. Chapter 3

After the reapings:

As I sit there watching a reply of the reapings I can't help but notice that there is another volunteer in the games this year. I study her carefully, she is small and weak but she has courage, because she took the place of the younger one. I will watch her but I am not worried. I think I will have to teach district 12 not to put her hand up for things she isn't going to win.

After the opening ceremonies

Damn her, Damn her. Clove gives me a questioning look, "It's district 12 that's bothering me, the girl she upstages us at the reaping, now at the ceremony. Clove I am going to be the one to kill her, I want to kill her." Clove just nods in agreement she knows to not to annoy me when I am mad. Then the picture of her face appears in my mind, it's surrounded by flames but in my mind the flames aren't synthetic.

After the training session

I watch my face appear, with the number 10 flashing underneath it. 10 it's a good score, I'm pretty sure no one will get higher than 10. I sit there and watch the rest of the faces, no clove gets a ten and so does that boy from 11. I sit there waiting for the face I have been dreaming about to appear, and when it does it has eleven underneath it. I knock the table over in a fit of anger. She has out done me again. How did she get an eleven? She is small and weak. Clove stares at me and says "you either got to love her or hater her, and I chose hate." I nod in agreement, district 12 is going down.

After the interviews

I lay there in bed thinking about tonight's interviews, I think of the girl from district 12, but my thoughts aren't clouded with anger as they usually are when I think of her. Now I am just curious, her interview was good but it made sick to see my main adversary spin in than silly dress. It was the interview after that, which got me thinking. He loves her it is obvious but it is futile one of them will die. He says she has many admirers. Why? I don't feel attracted to her in the least but it seems everybody else does. Maybe I have lost some of my humanity, but what does it matter anyway I will kill her and him. But before he dies I will ask him, why?

After the trackerjackers

The trackerjackers sting me. The boy from 12 is ahead of me when we are running back, he sees something but tells it to run. Everything is becoming blurry. I see her, he lets her go. He will die. I slash him with my sword but it isn't fatal, yet at least. I get back to camp and collapse. The nightmares fill my mind with her, District 12 taunting me about the eleven, I see her leaning down and whispering in my ear Cato, you are not human any more. When I awake finally all I can think is how can he love her so much to sacrifice himself.

After the supplies

The supplies are gone, destroyed, obliterated. Her. That's the answer, the others tell me to wait but my brain isn't thinking right. All I can think of is her face laughing and taunting me. She will die by my hands I am sure.

After the feast

I see Cloves body on the ground. No Clove, she can't be dead. I see district 11, and 12. My greatest opponents. If they fight I know which one I want to die. 11. I want to kill her myself. But then she is off running, back into the dense forest. He let her go. Her face appears in my mind again asking me why I don't feel anything but hate for her? Even 11 is more human than I.

Just before I die

As I lay there in the cornucopia I know I won't die until she kills me. I don't feel hatred towards her, or lust or sympathy like the others. I feel respect. Please I mouth the words. It's funny my last ounce of strength was used to ask her for help. I know now why people protect her even though she is a killer, she is more humane than me. But as the arrow pierces my skull I can't help but hope that finally getting over my hatred has made me more human.


End file.
